sans regret
by black sirie
Summary: c'est un petit song fics... se n,est pas gros... Yaoi Heero et Duo ... bisou reviews please... chanson titre : sans regret...


Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, même la chanson qui est à Marie-chantal toupin sans regret qui est le titre si vous voulez l'entendre quand je serais sur msn en même temps que vous je pourrais vous l'envoyé la chanson...

TItre: sans regret.

je partirai  
À l'envers de ma vie,  
Voir de l'autre côté   
Du rideau de la nuit  
J'ai tellement écouté  
Tout ce qu'on me disait  
J'ai laissé s'envoler  
Tout ce que je rêvais

**Heero je pars, oui pourquoi , bien pour la seul et unique raison que tu n'es plus avec moi. Tu avec Quatre maintenant et je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici. Tout ce que je rêvais je l'ai laissé s'envoler s'en le vouloir, mais que tu sois heureux me suffise et je me suis écouté je te laisse toi mon rêve, mon amour.**

**Je pleure parce que tu vas me manquer l'amour de ma vie, mes bras être ouvert pour toi toute la vie, je pars sans aucun regret je te le jure j'ai passé de magnifique nuit avec toi même si tu murmurait à chaque fois le nom de Quatre et je pense à Tro. Il va souffrir quand il va le s'avoir, il te ressemble beaucoup mais lui à changé il parle beaucoup depuis quelque temps grâce à Quatre qu'il l'a beaucoup changé.**

C'est fou c'qu'on peut voir  
Quand on ferme les yeux  
C'est fou mais j'veux croire  
Qu'ailleurs il y a mieux

**Ou je vais, je n'en sais rien peut-être sur L2 , la colonie c'est beaucoup améliorer elle n'est plus pauvre tous les enfants qui vivaient dans les rues ont été receuillis dans un orphelina, donc je ne risque rien maintenant sur cette planète ma planète mon passé, mon avenir et mon futur bien sur j'y serais seul sans toi que j'aurais aimé t'y amener et te montrer ou j'avais vécu toute mon enfance avant de te rencontrer.**

J'ai le coeur qui bat  
À contre temps  
J'ai le sang qui va  
À contre-courant  
Même si tu me disais  
Que ça n'se fait pas, je partirais  
Sans aucun regrets,  
Sans aucun regrets

**Même si Wufei et Trowa ont essayés de m'empĉher de partir ils n'ont pas convaincu , ma décision était déjà prise depuis très longtemps et maintenant je me trouve dans ma chambre que je partageais avec toi dans le temps qu'ont étaient encore ensemble mais depuis que vous avez dis à Trowa que vous étiez ensemble Trowa est venu dans ma chambre tandis que toi tu prenais sa place et me laissait tomber.**

**Je vois Trowa arrivé il reste sur le seuil, Tro tu ne fais pas la bonne affaire de bloquer la porte je te passe sur le corps si tu ne tasse pas quand je vais être prêt.**

**- Duo tu peux pas partir ça ne se fait pas partir comme sa, il y a les missions détruire les basses d'oz qu'est-ce qu'ont va faire s'en toi? me demanda Trowa.**

**- Vous vous débrouilliez très bien sans moi, moi je vais faire des missions en solo et en plus vous n'avez pas besoin d'un cinquième personnes. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de deathsynth? me demanda Tro.**

**- J'aimerais que tu prennes soins de mon Gundam... Si tu es d'accord bien sur. lui demandais-je.**

**- Ouais, je vais le faire pour toi.**

**- Merci! dis-je en fermant ma dernière valise.**

**- Ou est-ce que tu vas aller? **

**- J'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant mais si je m'installe je vais t'envoyer mes coordonné et j'espère que tu vas les garder pour toi et Wufei aussi je vais pas l'oublier lui. **

**- C'est vrai je veux certainement pas que tu m'oublie. Wufei était venu rejoindre Tro mes deux meilleurs copain.**

**Je leurs souris, ils me regardent comme pour ne pas oublié mon sourire et ma joie.**

**- Bon je vais y aller si non je vais manquer la navette spacial. dis-je **

**- est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te conduire comme cela sa t'économiserais pour le motel? me demande Wufei**

**- Oui c'est une très bonne idée.**

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire  
De toutes vos promesses  
Qui m'enserrent et m'enterrent  
Au fond de mes faiblesses  
Un jour je sifflerai  
Le même air que le vent  
Plus de chaînes à mes pieds  
J'irai dans l'air du temps

**Yuy et Winner sont à la cuisine, Yuy au bout de la table et Winner assit à côté de lui à gauche.**

**Ils ne me regarde même et de me dit aucun mot. **

**C'est mieux comme cela parce que je crois que je leurs aurais supplier de me demander de rester .**

**J'entre dans la voiture tandis que Wufei mets mes bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, Trowa nous accompagne peut-être veut-il rester en contacte avec moi le plus longtemps possible et je lui en remercie.**

**Je me sens tellement libre plus de chaîne qui me retient, plus d'amour non plus et je me rencontre pour la première fois de ma vie je serais libre. **

**Au début de la guerre quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Yuy je m'empêchait de regarder d'autre homme, de même flirter une chose que je faisais beaucoup et là je suis libre de pensé parce que je ne pense plus à Yuy à chaque seconde. Cela me fait un grand bien.**

**- Duo tu as le temps de changer d'avis tu sais. Me dit Wufei **

**Ils veulent tous les deux que je reste les deux seuls qui n'ont pas eux confiance en moi dès qu'ils m'ont vue la première fois.**

**- Oui je le sais Wu mais il faut que je fasses le point.**

**J'ai le coeur qui me serre dans la poitrine cela me fait super mal, si Quatre aurait été là en ce moment il m'aurait regardé avec inquiétude et m'aurait demander si j'allais bien.**

**Beaucoup de souvenir que je vais enfouir dans ma tête très loin de mon esprit surtout celle qui correspond avec ce cher Yuy.**

**- Ils va falloir que nous avertissons Dr. J . dit Tro**

**- Non, ne le faites pas je vais le faire moi-même en espèrant que Yuy ne la pas fait à ma place. dis-je.**

refrain

J'ai le coeur qui bat  
À contre temps  
J'ai le sang qui va  
À contre-courant  
Même si tu me disais  
Que ça n'se fait pas, je partirais  
Sans aucun regrets,  
Sans aucun regrets

**Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour l'abarcation et je l'ai embrassèrent chacun sur chaque joue. **

**J'ai vu que Trowa avait légèrement les joue rouge après mon passage, je leurs souris une dernière fois et leurs dire aure voire en espèrant les revoirs très bientôt.**  
Une autre vie  
D'autres pays  
Un autre toit  
Une autre moi

**je m'envolait dans une autre planète, avoir un chez moi ce que je n'ai jamais eu, peut-être même une autre personnalité avoir un autre job et une maison qui me fournirait un toit pour moi seul.**

**JE pense est-ce que je les reverrais un jours? surtout Tro...**

**Owari **

**alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? je l'ai terminé à une heure et quarente setp... je sais pas je vais probablement mettre une suite... avec une autre chanson j'adore faire des songfic... c'est super le fun...**


End file.
